onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пираты Соломенной Шляпы
Пираты Соломенной шляпы (麦わら海賊団, Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) являются главными героями аниме и манги One Piece. Команда названа так благодаря знаменитой шляпе Луффи, которую ему подарил Шанкс, но иногда её также называют "Пираты Луффи". Вплоть до арки Уотер 7 команда путешествовала на корабле Гоинг Мерри. После арки Эниес Лобби у них появилось новое судно, названное Саузенд Санни. Команда состоит из 9 членов, общая награда составляет 700,000,050. Члены команды В результате того, что только Луффи решает, кто присоединяется к команде, её можно назвать одной из самых странных, с совершенно разными персонажами. Их уровни и внешность настолько различаются, что порой кажется, что состав команды был случайным. Таким образом, там есть северный олень, который умеет менять форму, из-за чего его постоянно путают с другими животными (его порой принимают за гориллу, когда он в полу-человеческой форме или за тануки, когда он в своей средней форме), эксцентричный киборг, который носит только гавайские рубашки и плавки, а также оживший скелет-извращенец. Среди них четверо пользователей Дьявольского Фрукта, включая самого Луффи. Большинство членов команды молоды и лишь трое в возрасте около двадцати лет. Однако двое самых взрослых ведут себя по-детски, как и остальные. Другой интересной особенностью команды можно назвать то, что они считают свои корабли рядовыми членами команды. Сила команды Несмотря на небольшое количество участников, команда Шляпы очень мощная. После инцидента в Эниес Лобби Мировое Правительство назвало команду очень опасной. У каждого члена команды есть как минимум один талант или умение, в которым он неповторим. И для каждого существует свой стиль битвы. Трое из них, капитан, мечник и кок, обладают настолько нечеловеческой силой, что остальные назвали их "Трио Монстров". У каждого вначале были некоторые боевые способности, но со временем они становились всё сильнее, так как каждый противник, которого они встречали, был либо изначально сильнее, либо требовал от них создания новой техники. Что действительно делает команду сильной, так это взаимовыручка. Это стало особенно важным для них в последнее время. Если кто-то не способен выполнить возложенную на него миссию, ему на помощь приходит другой. Это позволяет команде давать достойный отпор неприятелю в таких случаях, где трудно было бы действовать в одиночку. Должности и способности *Монки Д. Луффи: капитан; Гому Гому но Ми, Супер-сила, Супер-скорость, Королевская Воля *Ророноа Зоро: Мечник; мастер Санторью, Супер-сила *Нами: Штурман; очень высокий уровень навигации, гений картографии, эксперт воровства, Клима-такт *Усопп: Снайпер; канонир; высокий уровень прицельной стрельбы, великолепный рассказчик и актёр, универсальный арсенал *Санджи: Повар;мастер приготовления пищи, Супер-сила, Стиль Чёрной ноги, отличный тактик *Тони Тони Чоппер: Доктор; обширные познания и высокий уровень медицинских умений, Хито Хито но Ми, Рамбл Бол *Нико Робин: Археолог; навык убийства; высокий уровень исторических и общих познаний, Хана Хана но Ми *Фрэнки: Плотник; высокий уровень плотничества, модифицирован в Киборга, Супер-сила, универсальный арсенал *Брук: Музыкант; превосходное умение игры на музыкальных инструментах, Йоми Йоми но Ми, Стиль фехтования Награды Пираты Соломенной шляпы не являются плохими людьми, однако они пираты, поэтому Мировое Правительство и другие люди считают их таковыми. Из-за этого за них были назначены награды в зависимости от того, какую угрозу представляет каждый из них для Правительства. Если для прочих пиратов награда является причиной для неспокойной жизни, то для команды Луффи это своего рода достижение, знак того, какой популярности и всемирной узнаваемости они достигли. В настоящее время их общая награда составляет 700,000,050. |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Отношения среди команды Каждый член команды ценит дружбу превыше всего! Несмотря на комические ссоры друг с другом время от времени, они часто наслаждаются провождением времени друг с другом и счастливы, что вступили именно в эту команду. Одна из главных тем Ван писа - это то, как они преданы друг другу, до того, что готовы отдать то, что для них очень важно, например жизни или даже мечты, для благополучия любого члена команды, который движется к смерти или который вынужден страдать. Если хотя-бы один член команды будет избит или будет эмоционально разбит, другие Мугивары придут в ярость и примут решительные меры, чтобы отомстить за своего накама, а также могут всегда доверить жизнь любому из них и ради единственной накама, они готовы бросить вызов всему миру! Вербовка В начале манги Луффи заявил, что хочет в себе команду 10 человек перед входом на Гранд Лайн (не считая самого Луффи).One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 1, Luffy's declares how many crewmembers he wants. Но всё поменялось, когда Усопп сказал Луффи, что после того, как кок присоединится к ним, они спасут Нами и поплывут на Гранд Лайн. Однако и до сих пор есть свидетельства того, что команда будет состоять из 10 и ли более человек. В начале манги Луффи также заявил, что соберёт команду, которая будет сильнее команды героя его детства, Красноволосого Шанкса.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 1 and Episode 4, Luffy declares he will surpass Shanks. Приглашение Usually when he asks someone to join, Luffy is turned down completely, the way of which he's turned down varies. Luffy has enough morals not to force the person to join against their will. The only exception was Franky who was stated to be too stubborn to ever accept joining Luffy willingly (his speedo had to be stolen just to lead him back to the Straw Hat Pirates), but ends up joining willingly anyway after being moved by Iceburg's words. However if the person really interests Luffy, he would usually try to get them to join anyway regardless of their initial decision. While most people truly turn down Luffy's offer no matter how he tries, only those convinced enough will join anyways for reasons of their own. Usually, even if he is rejected, Luffy will treat the person as if they were already a crew member (much to their annoyance), or act as if it is his decision and not theirs whether they join or not. The major exceptions to this rule are Usopp, who was thrilled to be asked to join and accepted immediately, and Nico Robin, who invited herself into the crew and had to convince the crew to let her stay. Also notable is the Gentleman Skeleton Brook, who actually accepted Luffy's initial invitation to join the crew but later claimed that he couldn't honor it due to his lack of a shadow, which would result in his death should he step into sunlight, as well as unfinished business with the zombies of Thriller Bark. However after the Straw Hats and Brook finally defeat these zombies, Brook soon asks if they would honor his initial acceptance, which Luffy did. Luffy doesn't seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allows Usopp to join, and later on names him the team's sniper, and considered Vivi a member even though she has no profession. He also offered Gaimon the chance to join his crew, when Gaimon had no apparent usefulness to the crew aside from experience. Процесс принятия Though most adventures in One Piece are random, there seems to be a 'process' for recruitment. First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Chopper the doctor, Nami the navigator). Luffy offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially (which usually causes Luffy to comically "refuse this refusal"). Meanwhile, a situation arise where, some way or another, Luffy ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crew mate battles an underling (i.e. Luffy vs Don Krieg after Sanji battles Gin and Pearl). The would-be crewmate typically defeats one of the villain's henchmen, or otherwise plays a crucial role in the Straw Hats' victory (for example, Brook defeats Talleran and reveals the zombies' weakness, despite losing to Ryuuma). During the arc in which the new crewmate is introduced their backstory and dreams are revealed, thus convincing them to join the Straw Hat Crew. Meanwhile, Luffy's current crew would assist him in battling various enemies generally in rank of abilities and overall strength which is matched by whoever they are battling (i.e. Zoro vs Kaku, Sanji vs Jyabura, Chopper vs Kumadori, Nami vs Kalifa), the enemies fought also have similar fighting styles (Zoro vs Hachi who are both swordsman, Sanji vs Kuroobi who are both melee fighting experts, and Usopp vs Chew who are both ranged weaponry experts), this is more consistent to Sanji and Zoro. This process also led many fans to think Vivi would become a permanent crew member. The only crew members not following this process were Nami and Robin, both of whose history was fully revealed later on, despite initially being hinted at. Nami's official recruitment was when Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji defeated Arlong and his pirates. Robin was the first to initially willingly join, and officially after Luffy's crew came to her rescue from CP9. As a side note to this process, Luffy has several times stated the need for a musician, because "pirates love music", and thinks of this more important than other positions. As a result, whenever the need for a new crew member arises, Luffy would usually bring up the musician position despite it being completely unrelated to the problem at hand. While Franky, in addition of being a shipwright, plays a guitar, this plea however was finally fulfilled when Brook joined the crew. Порядок вступления Excluding Luffy, as he founded the crew, the numbers given to each crew member are: #Roronoa ZoroOne Piece Manga '' - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Chapter Title designates that Zoro is the first. #Nami''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Chapter Title designates that Nami is the second. #Usopp''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Chapter Title designates that Usopp and Franky is the third and seventh respectively. #Sanji''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Chapter Title designates that Sanji is the fourth. #Tony Tony Chopper #Nico Robin #Franky #Brook''One Piece Manga '' - Vol.50 Chapter 489, Chapter Title designates that Brook is the eighth. Usually when numbering the crew on colour spreads however, Oda will include Luffy as #1 thus the crew members get +1 added onto their numbers. For most of the crew members, Oda designates their number in the title of the chapter in which they join. For some like Nami and Usopp, their numbers were designated after they returned to the crew after leaving it. Only Chopper and Robin so far have no chapters whose titles designate them. In the case of Robin, though she has yet to have a number chapter, she however was numbered as the 7th one in the anime. This however refers to her being the 7th character in the crew which includes Luffy. Возвращение в команду If a Straw Hat crew member leaves the crew without Luffy's permission, Luffy usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Nami, Robin and Usopp have all left the crew, and all of them have returned. Nami rejoined after Arlong, who was blackmailing her, was defeated while Robin rejoined the crew after they convinced her that they would stand by her even if it meant declaring war on the entire world, and save her from Enies Lobby. While Robin and Nami were never on bad terms with the crew when they left, despite some suspicion that they had betrayed the Straw Hats that was soon proven false, Usopp was however a different case. Usopp had officially left the Straw Hat crew, over a dispute concerning the Going Merry (yet returned to the crew in his alias "Sogeking" to help rescue Nico Robin) and his own insecurities about his strength. Afterward, Usopp originally planned to make the crew beg for him to return, but Zoro had given the crew a stern speech about him rejoining them on their terms, not his, and would accept him only if Usopp begged them after a thorough apology. After being ignored while they were fighting off Garp, Usopp finally capitulated, and Luffy happily and tearfully accepted him back. Мечты Each member of the Straw Hats has a dream they want to achieve. These dreams are their reasons for joining Luffy's crew, and essentially the driving force behind their lives. Each Straw Hat's dream was inspired by tragedies (often deaths) in their childhoods that involved at least one person they idolized and cared for deeply. Some, like Chopper, Nami, Franky, and Usopp are fulfilling their dreams by accumulating knowledge and/or achieving a certain task while sailing the Grand Line. Others, like Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Brook, and Sanji are searching for a person, place or thing that can only be found on the Grand Line. Whatever the reason, each of the Straw Hat's dreams involve traveling the Grand Line, and each Straw Hat member refuses to die before achieving their dreams. However, their determination doesn't extend to sacrificing nor abandoning their comrades for the fulfillment of their dreams. Мечты членов команды *''Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King and raise a 'super' crew to back him up. To become the Pirate King, he must find Gol D. Roger's famed treasure, One Piece, which is implied to be in Raftel. As for a crew, he has brought together so far eight people who have caught his attention. Luffy is also looking to meet up with Shanks again and return his straw hat to him. *''Zoro's dream'', shared with Kuina, is to become the world's greatest swordsman. To fulfill this dream, he must surpass every swordsman in the world, including the world's current greatest swordsman Mihawk.One Piece manga - Chapter 49, Zoro states who his end goal is. Very recently Zoro nearly gave up his dream in an attempt to convince the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma to refrain fom killing Luffy, proving his loyalty towards his Captain as well as the rest of the crew, as he believes that he cannot be the world's strongest swordsman if he cannot protect his captain's dream (Luffy, likewise, believes that the Pirate King should have the best swordsman on his side). *''Nami's dream'' is to draw a map of the entire world. She has already mapped all the areas that she has traveled, and it can be assumed that she will create a world map once the story is over. Also at the beginning of the story she was also trying to get 100,000,000 beli in order to buy and save her hometown, Cocoyashi Village, from the clutches of the Fishman pirate Arlong; while her savings were confiscated after stealing 93,000,000 beli, in the process of stealing from pirates, she met Luffy, who defeated Arlong and freed the village. *''Usopp's dream'' is to become a brave warrior of the sea like his father, Yasopp. After the Little Garden arc, he also developed a secondary dream to visit Elbaf and see the warrior giants he idolizes. *''Sanji's dream'', shared with Zeff, is to find the All Blue, a legendary ocean. It is assumed to be in the Grand Line, a place where all waters from all over the four seas gather, bringing fish from all over the globe. He also wished to consume the Suke Suke no Mi but unfortunately, Absalom destroyed that dream as he had already eaten it. However, Sanji, upon seeing Absalom's detestable actions, changed his mind about his desire to consume it. *''Chopper's dream'' is to to become a great doctor that can cure any disease, much like his father figure Dr. Hiluluk's ambition, as well as to travel across the world, exploring with his friends, and expanding his horizons. *''Robin's dream'' is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History, continuing the research of her mother Nico Olvia and her old teacher and mentor Professor Clover. *The Going Merry's dream as the crews ship was to sail with the Straw Hats forever which it revealed to the crew upon its demise. In the end it was a dream it could not achieve, it was last seen as it was given a Viking funeral (because the "bottom of the sea is dark and lonely"). However, Merry's spirit supposedly inhabits the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and therefore its dream may live on. *''Franky's dream'' is to create and travel with a dream ship which would experience countless battles, can overcome extreme hardships and can reach the end of the Grand Line. He has created the ship which the Straw Hats are riding and it's his task to keep it in good condition. *''Brook's dream'' is to return to his crewmate Laboon, whom his former crew the Rumbar Pirates, had left behind at Reverse Mountain for his safety, with the promise to return after crossing the Grand Line. He wishes to fulfill that promise to Laboon, as well as that of his former crewmates, who died at sea, to deliver a Tone Dial of their final performance before their death. Прочая информация Over the course of the manga, Oda was often asked certain questions about the Straw Hats via the SBS sections. These questions were often about subtle stuff such as what colors represent the Straw Hats and other similar stuff. The following are Oda's answers to such questions. Соотношения с животными In a SBS question, a fan asked what animals would they best resemble. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other animals for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.20 Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals do the 6 Straw hats most resemble? SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.50 Chapter 485, Fan question: What are the personal info for the Straw Hats who weren't around when certain questions were asked about the group? Специфические номера In relation to a SBS question about a shirt Nami wore with the number 3 on it, Oda showed the specific numbers that he uses to represent the Straw Hats. The majority of these numbers are different from the order Luffy's crew joined him. They are instead numbers representing the order of the Straw Hats as a whole. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other numbers for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do the Straw Hats have specific numbers? Специфические цвета In a SBS question, a fan asked if each of the Straw Hats have specific colors. Oda replied and revealed the specific colors for each member. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other colors for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Специфические запахи In a SBS question, a fan asked Oda that since Chopper had such an amazing blue nose that allows him to identify his fellow crewmates, what do they all smell like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 6 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other smells for the remaining crew members. All but Chopper's smell were identified as Chopper can't tell what he himself smells like.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 Chapter 380, Fan question: Do each of the Straw Hats have specific colors and what are they? Любимое время года и тип острова In a SBS question, a fan asked which type of island do each of the Straw Hats like among the different seasonal types of islands in the Grand Line. It was also asked which season of that island do the Straw Hats like. When this question was first asked, the Straw Hats only had 7 members. At a later SBS, Oda provided the other islands and seasons for the remaining crew members.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, Fan question: What type of island and season do each of the Straw Hats like? В качестве семьи In a SBS question, a fan asked if the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be. When this question was first asked, Brook wasn't a member at the time. At a later SBS, Oda provided the answer to which family member would Brook be.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.48 Chapter 460, Fan question: If the Straw Hats were a family, what family member would each one be? Любимая еда *Monkey D. Luffy: Meat *Roronoa Zoro: White rice, sea king meat, and anything that compliments ale *Nami: Mainly oranges as well as other kinds of fruit *Usopp: Pike from an autumn island as well as other fish of the season, hates mushrooms *Sanji: Spicy seafood pasta and food that compliments black tea *Tony Tony Chopper: Cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet food and drink *Nico Robin: Sandwiches, cakes that aren't too sweet and food that compliments coffee *Franky: Hamburgers, french fries and food that compliments cola *Brook: Tea and takoyaki Союзники и компаньоны Одиночные Through the series there have been people who have either traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates for a short period of time or aided them in one way or another. Many of these individuals would be considered temporary pirates in a way. The most notable of these people is Vivi, as she traveled with them for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga, and even considered permanently joining them but due to her promise it seems that she is always welcome back. Группы Along with the following individuals mentioned forehand, there have been also been various organizations who assisted the Straw Hats in their adventures. These organizations have helped the Straw Hats either to reach a certain goal or to defeat a common enemy. One of the most notable of these is the Franky Family who, along with several other characters, formed an army of sorts in order to fight against a common foe. Только в аниме In the anime adaptation, the Straw Hats have also had their share of allies and traveling companions. These individuals too have either traveled with them or aided them in some sort of way. Посещённые места While traveling, the Straw Hat Pirates have mostly visited islands in a formula-like pattern; the crew would travel from one island to another in order without backtracking or getting scattered by certain situations or forced to go off course - unless someone is taken away, the crew's visiting the island delays their voyage (i.e. partying on Commi Island or the national celebration in Arabasta), or leaving the Grand Line. It is not until Water 7 that things begin to shift from this 'formula'; the crew had to leave Water 7 to Enies Lobby to rescue Robin. Before chapter 514, the Straw Hats had visited 20 islands in a straightforward pattern, with the entire crew together. In each saga, the Straw Hats mostly visited 5 - 10 or less islands, 10 islands in the East Blue Saga, 4 islands in the Baroque Works Saga, 2 Islands in the Skypiea Saga, 3 islands in the CP9 Saga, and 14 islands so far in the Whitebeard War Saga. By chapter 514, One Piece took a different twist not seen before - and possibly not in any other manga/anime combo with a storyline like this; the entire Straw Hat crew was scattered, to 9 different islands (10 if you include Luffy's heading to Impel Down, where his brother Ace is held). Since entering the Grand Line, no Straw Hat Pirate had left the Grand Line. Now, Chopper is in South Blue, Robin is in East Blue, and the rest of the crew is scattered on the Grand Line, presumably far enough apart and on different Log Pose routes that they cannot reunite easily or by normal travel means (if you can call traveling on the Grand Line normal!). Most of the islands the crew visited were in one season and had one climate (i.e. spring or summer; perpetual snowing, canals, or being made of clouds) when examined in the order they were visited in, like Drum being snowy or Arabasta being sandy. Until now, the story has only used an island's specific theme one time and abandoned it to introduce the next one; this is no more, since Nami was sent to the sky island Weatheria, Franky was sent to another Winter island (despite having the mechanical theme of Karakuri from the seventh One Piece movie), and Luffy being sent to another jungle-themed island - Amazon Lily. Currently, the crew has visited 32 locations. As of chapter 550+ Luffy is heading towards Marineford.... Ист Блю #Fuushia Village #Alvida's Island #Shelltown #Organ Island #Island of Rare Animals #Gecko Island #Baratie #Commi Island #Loguetown Гранд Лайн #Reverse Mountain (Red Line) #Whiskey Peak #Little Garden #Drum Island #Arabasta #Jaya #Skypiea (White-White Sea) #Longring Longland Island #Water 7 #Enies Lobby #Thriller Bark (Florian Triangle) #Sabaody Archipelago Места, посещённые отдельно каждым членом команды во время разделения #Luffy: Amazon Lily (Calm Belt); Impel Down (Calm Belt); Marineford (Grand Line) #Nami: Sky-Isle - Weatheria (Sky Island) #Franky: Karakuri Island - Barjimoa (Grand Line) #Sanji: Momoiro Island - Kamabakka Kingdom (Grand Line) #Usopp: Boin Archipelago - Greenstone (Grand Line) #Brook: Harahetternia - Namakura Island (Grand Line) #Robin: Tequila Wolf (East Blue) #Chopper: Torino Kingdom (South Blue) #Zoro: Ruins of the Shikkearu Kingdom - Kuraigana Island (Grand Line) Новый Мир None yet, though the group is attempting to go through Fishman Island to get there. Действия Because the series focus on the Straw Hat Pirates, they were responsible for many actions throughout the 550+ chapters of their adventures. These actions can be considered either an blessing or curse depending on whose point of view it is taken from. Though the Straw Hat Pirates are an inner-circle group and don't care about worldly affairs, they become involved in many peoples' wars, usually bigger then themselves because they befriend the people involved. Most of these are people with a great amount of political and authority behind them in some form. Their actions are often reported differently by the newspapers or the full details left unknown. All actions done by the Straw Hats can be done by one member or the entire crew. *Responsible for freeing Coby from Alvida. *Freed Shelltown by defeating Morgan, this was due to Luffy saving Zoro and Koby. *Freed Orange Town by defeating Buggy. This was done because Buggy was bothering Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. *Helped Gaimon realize for good that the treasure chests are empty. *Stopped Kuro's plansdefeated him of killing Kaya and destroying Syrup Village. This was because they were doing Usopp a favor. *Involved in defending the Baratie, Luffy only wanted to help Sanji and to free himself from being a Baratie choreboy by defeating Krieg. *Defeated Arlong so they would have Nami back and ended up freeing Commi Island. *Escaped from the marines in Loguetown. *Made a promise with Laboon. *Saved Vivi and Carue from Mr. 5 team and ended up responsible for escorting Vivi to Arabasta. *Saved Dorry and Brogy from Mr. 3 team after they befriended them. *Defeated Wapol and saved Drum Kingdom. This was because Nami was sick and needed a doctor and Luffy was interested in Chopper joining the crew. *Saved Arabasta and defeated Crocodile. This was because Vivi was their friend and decided to help her. This also caused the world government the world itself to fully take notice of the Straw Hats. *Defeated Bellamy because he attacked and stole gold from their friend Montblanc Cricket. *Was involved in stopping a 400 year war and defeated Eneru. This was because they were searching for gold and Eneru attacked some of the Straw Hats and took Nami. So Luffy, who did not want anyone hurting his friends, decided to fight Eneru. *Defeated Foxy in The Davy Back Fight in order to avenge Sherry and fought Aokiji to stop him from hurting Robin. *Was caught in a crossfire between the CP9 and the Galley-La. Iceburg was shot by Robin and all Straw Hat Pirate (except Usopp) were to blame. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Chopper wanting to know why Robin is doing this invaded the HQ that was under attack by the CP9 and saved Iceburg and Paulie *Raided Enies Lobby to save Robin and Franky, declared war on the World Government as a means to convice Robin to come back and defeated the CP9. The destruction of Enies Lobby was Spandam's fault (he triggered the Buster Call by mistake). As a result, the CP9 are now scapegoats, the blueprints were burned, which destroyed the WG's attempt to raise an ancient weapon to end the pirate age, and they needed Robin so they can get her to tell them where the ancient weapon is but failed to retrieve her. *Defeated Gecko Moria and freed all the shadows he stole from many people. This was because the old man begged them to help while Luffy, Franky, Robin, Zoro and Sanji were originally searching for Usopp, Chopper and Nami and because Luffy wanted Brook to join. *Saved Keimi and Pappug from the Sea King, saved Hatchan, defeated the Marco pirates and dealt with Duval. This was because they needed information on how to get to Fishman Island and Keimi, who has the information, found out Hatchan was in trouble. Originally, they did not want to save Hatchan but changed their minds because Luffy wanted takoyaki and Nami had already promised Keimi. *Attacked a World Noble, ended up freeing the slaves in the Auction House, and sent the entire island in a panic. As a result, Admiral Kizaru arrived the Straw Hats were scattered and 500 pirates were captured. This was because they were trying to save Keimi from being sold into slavery and Hatchan was shot by Carlos, which angered Luffy since he considered Hatchan as a friend. После разделения Бартоломью Кумой *Manage to prevent Hancock from killing 3 of her warriors (Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra) by covering her sister Sandersonia's back to prevent her slave mark from being exposed. Wanting to save Ace from execution, Luffy convinced Hancock (who has fallen in love with him) to comply to the World Government's demand she originally ignored to go to war against Whitebeard; by doing so, he prevented her from losing her Shichibukai title and the treaty to protect Amazon Lily that goes with it. *Invaded Impel Down and created a massive breakout that brought disgrace to Impel Down. *Invading Marineford and getting involved in the Whitebeard War. Что они знают о трагическом прошлом друг друга *Although the reader is told of all the Straw Hats' tragic pasts: **'Луффи:' О прошлом Луффи никогда не говорили другим членам команды; однако, они знают некоторые детали, such as that his idol Shanks gave him his straw hat. **'Zoro:' He never speaks about his past, his story is told via a flashback just before Luffy saved him and Coby from being executed by Morgan and the Marines. **'Nami:' Nami's past is retold by her adoptive sister Nojiko; but Luffy walks out beforehand and Zoro sleeps through it, leaving only Sanji and Usopp to know about it. **'Usopp:' Merry learned from the villagers about Usopp's past and tells it to Kaya. None of the other members know of it, except that Luffy knows his father Yasopp. **'Sanji:' Luffy hears about Sanji's past during Krieg's attack. However, the other Straw Hats had already left by then, leaving Luffy the only one who knows about it. **'Chopper:' There's a flashback just before the battle against Wapol. Before then, Dr. Kureha summarizes it to Nami and Sanji, however the others weren't there to hear it. **'Robin:' Robin retells her tale as the other crewmembers are being warned of the Buster Call attacks, trying to turn them away from her. It does the opposite. **'Franky:' He has a flashback as he was being captured by CP9. A number of details are retold to the crew, however the finer details of his past are never retold. **'Brook:' He told Franky and Robin about his past just after defeating Tallaran. They in turn had told the others, except Nami who was kidnapped at the time. Смотрите также Внешние ссылки *Strohhut-Bande - German One Piece Encyclopedia about the Straw Hats *Straw Hat Luffy Pirate Crew - Fansite articles detailing the Straw Hats de:Strohhutbande